criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Girl Rolling
Dead Girl Rolling is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixtieth case of the game and the fourth case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ocean Shore, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Hannah Choi invited Amy Young and the player to watch a roller derby match between the Helter Skaters and the Pacific Pixies. Suddenly, during the match, Amy and Hannah witnessed captain of the Helter Skaters, Susie the Slayer, knocked unconscious by Pacific Pixies player Mona Middlefinger, which led the game to be suspended as medics arrived to find out whether Susie had any injuries. Amy and the player then rushed to the rink to take Susie's body to Roxie Sparks for autopsy, as Amy suspected that Susie had been poisoned, which turned out to be right. At the end of the investigation, Barbara Pickley, the victim's mother-in-law, was incriminated as the one who poisoned Susie. Barbara is very conservative-minded when it comes to how women are to be perceived, but felt that Susie's death was a difficult decision to make, although she confessed that she had no other choice. Barbara loathed roller derby skating as Susie made new friends and didn't want to listen to her advice anymore. As she found out from Becky Walden that Susie was flirting with Lenny Spitfire, Barbara felt that Susie betrayed her trust by hanging around with Lenny (which was considered Susie cheating on Howard Pickley by her standards) and as thus caused Howard to ogle at other derby girls because of Susie participating in the roller derby sport. Barbara had to rig Susie's drink bottle with Rocket Cow Energy Drink (which was confirmed by Roxie as the murder weapon, given the victim's medical records showing Susie having an allergic reaction to caffeine, with which all energy drinks are formulated), which was Barbara's only solution to make Howard stay away from the derby girls, but family values didn't have to include homicide, as the evidence which incriminated Barbara were grounds for her to face trial. The Honorable Dante lambasted Barbara for domestic homicide, but Barbara defended her action by stating she had to protect Howard at all costs, not to mention the police were able to incriminate Barbara's traces throughout the case, which were grounds for a 25-year jail sentence for Barbara. Stats Victim *'Susie Pickley' (poisoned during a roller derby competition) Murder Weapon *'Energy Drink' Killer *'Barbara Pickley' Suspects C60MonaMiddlefinger.png|Mona Middlefinger C60HowardPickley.png|Howard Pickley C60BarbaraPickley.png|Barbara Pickley C60BeckyWalden.png|Becky Walden C60LennySpitfire.png|Lenny Spitfire Killer's Profile *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer wears charms. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer weighs 132 lbs. Crime Scenes C60RollerRinkA.png|Skating Rink C60RollerRinkB.png|Storage Shelves C60VictimGardenA.png|Susie's Garden C60VictimGardenB.png|Garden Chair C60PerformerCircleA.png|Performers' Hangout C60PerformerCircleB.png|Plaza Stairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Skating Rink. (Available from start; Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Sport Bag, Fan Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Energy Drink) *Examine Note. (Prerequisite: Finish Autopsy; Attribute: Killer plays guitar) *Talk to Mona Middlefinger about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Skating Rink played) *Examine Victim's Sport Bag. (Result: Charm) *Analyze Charm. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears Charms) *Examine Fan Card. (Result: Restored Fan Card) *Talk to Howard Pickley about the victim. (Prerequisite: Fan Card restored) *Investigate Susie's Garden. (Prerequisite: Talk to Howard first; Clues: Victim's Book) *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Barbara Pickley) *Talk to Barbara Pickley about her daughter-in-law. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analysed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Performers' Hangout. (Available from start; Clues: Torn Flyer, Ad) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Derby Flyer) *Ask Mona about her rivalry with the victim. (Prerequisite: Derby Flyer restored) *Examine Ad. (Result: Cryptic Words) *Analyze Cryptic Words. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices Yoga) *Analyze Website Code. (12:00:00; Available from start) *Ask Becky about her blog on the victim. (Prerequisite: Website Code analysed) *Investigate Garden Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Gardening Bag, Torn Album) *Examine Gardening Bag. (Result: Torch) *Examine Torch. (Result: Ash) *Analyze Ash. (12:00:00) *See if Lenny Spitfire knew the victim. (Prerequisite: Ash analysed) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Scrapbook) *Confront Howard with his Derby Scrapbook. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Becky about the fake STALKR award. (Available from start; New Clue: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) *Ask Barbara about her spying on the victim. (Prerequisite: USB Key analysed) *Investigate Plaza Stairs. (Available from start; Clues: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Love Letter) *Ask Lenny about his crush on the victim. (Prerequisite: Love Letter restored) *Investigate Storage Shelves. (All Tasks before must be done first; Clues: Water Bottle, Guitar Pick) *Examine Guitar Pick. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer has Brown Hair) *Examine Water Bottle. (Result: Victim's Bottle) *Analyze Victim's Bottle. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer weighs 132 lbs) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Mona about roller derby. (Available from start) *Investigate Skating Rink. (Prerequisite: Talk to Mona first; Clues: Leather Pouch) *Examine Leather Pouch. (Result: Green Powder) *Analyze Green Powder. (09:00:00) *Give his fire dye back to Lenny. (Prerequisite: Fire Dye analysed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Performers' Hangout. (Prerequisite: Talk to Lenny first; Clues: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Event Flyer) *Examine Event Flyer. (Result: Hospital Play) *Talk to Mona about her play with Lenny. (Prerequisite: Hospital Play revealed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Susie's Garden. (Available from start; Clues: Tea Box) *Examine Tea Box. (Result: Film Roll) *Analyze Film Roll. (03:00:00) *Talk to Howard about his pictures. (Finish Film Roll analysis first; Reward: Roller Derby Uniform; Roller Derby Helmet) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *To stimulate police officer initiative in the game, Chief Marquez doesn't make an appearance at all in this case. *This is one of the cases of Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer were related. *In the crime scene "Garden Chair", you can spot a tablet showing several images of Criminal Case. *The case's name is very similar to its Grimsborough counterpart Dead Man Running. *In the "Plaza Stairs" crime scene, you can find a tree trunk with Jones's name carved on top of a heart symbol. *Also in the aforementioned crime scene, you can spot a "Br" symbol and a "Vamonos Pest" poster which are references to the popular American crime drama television series Breaking Bad. *The murder weapon, called "Rocket Cow", is a parody of the famous energy drink, Red Bull. Navigation Category:Ocean Shore Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases